Life of the Charmings
by Dutchwriter
Summary: One-shots from the Charming family. Contains: Family fluff, CS, but mainly just the life of the Charmings. Prompts are always welcome!
1. Irritating pirate

_I know I've got two stories still running. And I will end them before making lots of more one shots. But this one I couldn't get out of my head. Hope you like it, and in time I will make more of them. I've got ideas! Tell me if you like it, or if you got some ideas you would like to see!_

_I'm gonna make this a charming family one-shot story. But captainswan is included! :)_

* * *

Emma opened the door of Grannies and saw him sitting there.

"Emma!" Her mother said surprised.

"Swan." Hook said grinning.

Her mother turned around. "Hook." David hissed.

"Idiot." Regina sighed. Robin laughed. David turned around to look at Regina. "What?"

"Still oblivious your daughter is banging the pirate?" Regina smirked. Robin laughed harder.

"Regina!" Snow said.

Emma shook her head at the four and walked over to the pirate.

"Decided to come, love?"

Emma nodded. "Beer, please." She asked Ruby. She grinned and nodded.

"You know it's stupid, you should have taken your loss, Killian." Ruby said.

"Why would I do that, now I have another night of this lovely lady." He smirked looking at Emma.

Ruby gave her a beer. "Leroy!" She called when he walked in.

"Just on time!" He said, "Beer Rubes! This is gonna be good."

* * *

"What is going on?" Snow asked the three sitting on the same table as her. Regina shrugged.

"I don't know." David said eyes still fixed on Hook.

Robin smirked. "Last night Emma and Killian arm wrestled. She won."

"What?" Regina laughed.

"Killian was drunk of his ass. Emma was a few shots away from being drunk and Killian dared her to arm wrestle. She accepted, and Killian took off his shirt. He wanted a rematch," He pointed with his head at them. "I don't know what they have to do when they lose though."

"How do you know this?" Regina asks.

"I was out drinking last night with the merry man. They were too, as was Ruby and Leroy. Whale too as I remember, but I think he is still drunk from last night, so I doubt he'll come."

* * *

"Now Love, still think you can win." The captain asked her.

"No." Emma smirked. "But I really want to try."

Ruby placed a cherry shot in front of both of them. "Now a little alcohol will help." She smiled as Leroy pat Killian's shoulder. "Good luck, .. Mate." He grinned.

Emma picked up the shot glass and held it out to Killian. He grinned and picked up his own. "Cheers."

They shot it back at the same time.

Killian placed his elbow on the table, Emma repeated the motion grabbing Killian his good hand.

"Wait." Granny yelled from the kitchen. She walked over to the door, and turned the open sign to closed. Only having Snow, David, Regina and Robin at a booth. And Emma and Killian sitting at a table with Leroy, Red and some of other dwarfs and merry man standing around them.

Granny grabbed a stool and sat down on the table. "Now you know the rules."

Emma and Killian nodded.

"Okay. One time or two out of three?"

"One time." They both said.

"What does the loser needs to do?" Granny asked them.

"Lose their shirt." Hook grinned.

Emma groaned. "Can't we do something else, like I don't know, shot back a jack daniel's from a beer glass?"

"You did that?" Ruby asked.

Emma smiled up to her. "And you haven't even seen the beer glasses from Germany."

Ruby laughed.

"Lose the shirt love. It will be a sight not only I want to see."

"Then it would be like strip poker." Emma whined.

"We could do that too." Hook eyes twinkled.

"Fine sure, if you want to take your shirt of again pirate."

"You're lucky you have a bra. I'm all naked under this shirt." He chuckled.

"EW! THAT IS NOT SOMETHING I WANNA KNOW!" Regina yelled. Having stood up wanting to see what happened.

"I don't want to see my daughter shirtless too." Snow complained coming up next to Regina. David stuck to her waist.

Robin whistled. "Rather her then him." Regina punched his arm. Davis his other arm.

"Dude, she is my daughter." David said. Robin held up is hands.

"Well I have to give him that one. Rather her than him." Leroy smirked finishing his beer.

"Leroy!" Snow scolded.

"So gross." Emma said.

"Now shut up, we would all rather see Emma shirtless than Hook. Go on." Ruby said.

Snow looked at her with a shocked expression. Regina nodded along with Ruby. Snow looked from Ruby to Regina and back. And sighed, shaking her head.

"Hey." Killian said. "Now that's just mean lass." He grinned at Ruby.

"Well, I've seen your chest yesterday, and I think I licked some salt of it too. Now I want to see her fail."

Emma choked on her beer. "Thanks for the support Ruby."

"Hey are you really closed?" They heard Belle say with Rumple in tow.

"Nah, it's self-service." Granny grinned. "Only tonight though. And I'm keeping up with you. You pay." She pointed at Leroy. "You are going to drink me death."

Leroy smirked holding up his beer. "Only my second one." He made a cross over his heart.

"Yeah, yeah." Granny sighed.

"Emma did you really win?" Belle asked.

"Sure did." She grinned at Hook.

"Now she will lose though." He said. "Can we start?"

"Okay. 3.. 2.. 1.. GO!" Granny said.

They both started pushing against each other hands.

"Ready to lose Swan?"

Her responds was grabbing her beer and taking a gulp.

Killian started laughing.

"Come on Emma, I know you can do it honey!" Snow cheered her on.

Emma grimaced at the word 'honey'.

"Naah! Hook you've got this man!" Leroy laughed.

"Yeah come on! You can win this easily from a girl!" Ruby cheered.

At the word girl Emma pushed Hooks hand further down. "Girl? Badass chick."

"Ohh shit! She is gonna win!" Robin yelled.

Hook pushed harder back backing her hand up.

"Fuck look at her guns!" One of the merry man's said pointing at Emma's arms.

"Holy crap! Don't wanna mess with her!"

David grinned at that.

"Come on Emma, bring him down!" He yelled over all the cheering.

But Emma didn't have the strength. Hook pushed her hand down on the table.

Emma laughed. While there was cheering and boo's.

"Well done Captain." She winked.

Killian grinned. "What colour is your bra love. That I can look forward to it."

"Keep dreaming buddy."

"Oh. I am. Don't worry." He smirked

"You are the worst."

"No, I am the best, you even told me so last night." He winked en smirked.

"OOOOH SHIT!" Leroy laughed.

"WHAT!" David tried to get forward to punch the man but Snow and Regina held him back.

"Lose the shirt woman!" Could be heard.

"A little more respect please!" Granny said and Snow smiled at her.

Emma stood up.

"Emma you don't have too…" Snow tried.

"The man won." Emma said

"I could punch him." David growled.

"Dad.. Seriously." She raised an eyebrow to him.

She crossed her arm grabbing the sides of her shirt.

"Emma.." Snow pleaded.

Emma pulled it up showing her flat stomach. Killian swallowed. And there was a dead silence.

"Emma Ruth.." David tried but was too late. Emma had pulled her shirt up all the way and dropped it on the table.

"Red.." Killian swallowed again.

"I thought that was my colour." Ruby laughed.

"Was my bra as you dreamed my 'love'?" Emma teased him.

That got Killian out of his trance staring at Emma's boobs.

"It sure was. Even has this funny side thingy." He said standing up and touching the upper sides of the bra.

Emma hit is hand away and laughed.

"One step to far man, one step to far." David growled shaking his head.

Leroy was the one to punch his arm though.

"You can't touch my goddaughters boobs!"

"And you can?" Killian snorted.

"No way, I'm not a pervert. I am not even staring at them right now."

Killian grinned and looked away from the breasts to Leroy.

"Sorry mate, they are just so beautiful."

Emma laughed. "Thanks." And put the shirt back on.

"Hey why did you need to do that."

"Because you were not the only one staring." She said gesturing to the people around them.

Killian looked at them. "Hey! Don't be so rude, stop staring at the lady!" He said.

David smiled. Underneath the irritating pirate he was. It was a good man and cared about his little girl.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, or what you want to see!**


	2. Bodyguards

**Just a little one-shot. They're probably going to vary between some longer one-shots to some little ones. Please leave prompts, I love to hear from you what you think. **

**So here goes Emma's wedding day, father daughter dance :)**

* * *

David holds out his hand to Emma. "I think it's time for the father daughter dance." He smiles.

Emma smiles softly. "I guess it is." She takes his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"You look absolutely stunning in that dress." He swirls her around.

"That is about the tenth time you said that." Emma said dryly but can't help but smile. "Thanks dad."

"I dreamed of this moment the minute I knew you were in your mother's tummy."

"No need to get sentimental here." She laughs softly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, my little girl. Now I have to hope and believe some other men will take care of you and protect you. It's hard for a dad." He winks.

Emma touches his shoulder. "You never have to stop protecting me, now I just have another men in my life who will make sure I'm happy and safe."

David smiles at that. "That is a nice thought. Now you have two bodyguards."

"Yes, indeed I have." Emma places her arms around David's neck and lets her head rest against his shoulder. "Three if you count Henry."


	3. Jealousy

**A guest requested a fic about Emma being jealous of Neal and Snow talking with her about it. Not really proud of it, I find it hard to write Emma jealous. But this is what I came up with! **

* * *

Emma walked into the loft and fell down on the couch closing her eyes. To tired to move. Feeling a terrible headache coming up. David closes the door after her.

"Hey!" Snow called walking up to him for the kitchen holding Neal.

"Hey." He smiles and kisses Snow and Neal's head.

David moved to sit down besides Emma. But got called back.

"Gramps! Your home! Grams said we could go to the arcade!" Henry came bouncing down the stairs.

David shot a questioning look at Snow.

"He wanted to go! I said he should go with you. I am not taking Neal there, too many loud noises, it would scare him."

"Or he could get used to it." Emma whispered under her breath. This has been going on for so long. Every single thing goes about Neal.

Snow turned around. "Hm?" Asked not hearing her.

"Nothing! Nothing." She sighs.

"Well buddy, I'll take you. Some time with my man. I can't say no to that."

Henry smiled and grabbed his coat, David opened the door for him. "Bye, we'll be back in time for dinner." And followed his grandson out.

Snow walked over to the couch and sat in front of it with Neal on the ground.

"How was your day Emma?" She asked smiling at Neal. "Hi! Hi!" She coos at him.

"It was good, a bit..." She looked at her mom who wasn't listening to her at all. "Tiring." She sighed.

"Sorry?" Snow asked looking up. "What did you say?" She smiled at her daughter.

"Nothing." Emma said grabbing the remote control and turned on the television.

After a couple minutes she looked down at Snow again. Still smiling and cooing at Neal. She shook her head and turned back to the tv.

To her own dismay she couldn't help but looking over at the couple every now and then. Feeling a bit jealous Neal was getting all this attention. Why should she even be feeling jealous. She didn't like attention, certainly not the kind of attention her mother was giving her little brother. But still, she felt jealous.

She caught herself staring again. She was actually feeling kinda mad at her mom. Snow was so caught up in her baby she didn't even notice that her other baby was feeling miserable.

She suddenly started coughing. She winced looking down, normally her mother would go all super mom on her, making sure she was ok. But Snow didn't even notice.

She had a headache, her throat was itchy, she was tired and her mom was getting on her nerves.

She turned off the tv and stood from the couch going upstairs to take a nap.

Snow looked up. "Emma?" She stood up and placed Neal in his bassinet.

She went to Emma. "Emma, is something wrong?"

"Nope." Emma sat up on her bed.

"Emma."

"What?" Emma snapped.

"Something is wrong." Snow stated.

"What do you care?"

"I care because you are my daughter."

Emma huffed. "Wouldn't you rather be with your baby then me?"

Snow smiled now slightly.

"What are you smiling at." Emma said irritated.

"You, jealous of your little brother."

"Am not."

"It's okay."

"I am not jealous, just irritated." Emma sighed.

Snow sat down next to Emma. "And why would that be?"

"Neal." Emma mumbled embarrassed.

"So you are jealous."

"I am not jealous! I am not a four year old!" Emma was getting more irritated now.

"It's okay Emma-"

"It's not okay! I am 28, I am not supposed to be jealous of my little brother. I am just irritated that every little thing is about Neal. Does he have enough diapers, he can't go to the arcade of to much noise, you have to wash your hands first before holding him. It is just getting on my nerves."

Snow was shocked.

"He is a baby yes, you have to be careful, but he won't die of loud noises, and because Henry touched Pongo and then holding him."

"First. I am sorry, but it would have been the same with you-"

"I ended up in the forest with nothing but a blanket and I survived." Emma cut her of. "Babies are durable."

"Fine, I'll try to stop that if it is irritating you. But I won't say I can."

Emma nodded. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"But Emma, you have to understand a lot of time goes to Neal and I get you are jealous-"

"I understand that, I am not jealous-" Emma cut her of again.

"Stop interrupting me! Let me finish." Snow said in a motherly tone.

Emma nodded with wide eyes.

"A lot of time goes to Neal, but I won't forget you. What you said about me being rather with 'my baby' then with you? You are my baby too. Don't you ever forget that."

"Why didn't you notice me coughing and feeling ill, you always do." Emma said quietly and in such a childish voice it made Snow's heart ache.

Immediately Emma felt stupid. "Forget I said that.." She looked down.

"No Emma." Snow placed a hand on Emma's knee. "I did notice, I just thought you were sick of me mothering you around so I didn't say anything."

Emma looked up touched. "I am sorry for being a douche."

Snow smiled. "You are not a douche. If something is bothering you, just talk to me next time, please? I don't want my babies feeling sad."

"I wasn't sad, and stop calling me a baby."

"But you are, my baby." Snow smiled pinching Emma's cheek.

"Hey! Stop that!"

* * *

**Lemme know what you want to see next! :)**


	4. Alley

**Guest requested Snow and David catching Hook and Emma kiss in an alley. Hope you like it!**

**Another guest requested David and Henry in the arcade, which I think is a great idea. But I have never been to an arcade and I don't really know what to write. I will try! I might take a little longer. Let me think of something :)**

* * *

He rested his hand softly on her hips, holding her close as he tugged on her lower lip. The way he kisses her made her knees go week. If it wasn't for the wall she was currently pushed against she was sure she might fall.

Her hands entangled in his hair. Her mind was completely blank except for that kiss.

And a cough.

They abruptly broke the kiss, but Hook held his hands on Emma's hip. They looked like scared deer. Watching as Emma's parents stood in the beginning of the alley.

"Mom.. Dad.." Emma said irritated.

"Emma." Snow said quite shocked seeing her daughter like that.

"Hook." David growled.

"David. Mate." Hook tried.

"Don't 'mate' me, why the hell are you kissing my daughter in an alley?!"

"Have you seen her..."

Emma slapped his shoulder. "Shh! You are not making this better for yourself." She turned back to her parents.

"Mom. Dad. Do I have to remind you last night."

"Oh. Yes." Snow blushed. "We will just go." She took David's hand and took him with her.

"Hey! Snow! Let me go! That pirate is kissing our daughter! Hey!"

Emma groaned. "Didn't expect them."

"What happened last night?"

"You don't want to know.."

Hook realized what happened. "Oh.." He then shrugged and brought his lips back to Emma's.

Which Emma gladly received.


	5. Pink cloud

**I can't wait for the show to start and see more of Neal. I doubt we will. But I can still hope, right? **

* * *

Snow bounced little Neal on her hip, trying to get him to speak. "Hey. Say hey." She tried.

Neal stretched out his arms towards Snow's face and smiled brightly.

"Come on, speak for mommy." She tried getting him to speak for days and he actually said 'hey' a couple of time. 'Ma' for Snow, 'Da' for David. 'Em' for Emma.

"Give the boy some time!" Emma said standing up from the couch. "My little bro will talk when he want to, won't he?" She kissed his cheek. He squealed from happiness.

"I want a kiss too!" Snow teased, but hoping Emma would actually kiss her cheek. "I will squeal too." She gave a fake pout.

"I don't doubt you would." Emma shot back smiling.

The door opened and Henry walked in dumping his backpack on the floor, shoes next to it, and jacket on top.

"Backpack in your room, hang your jacket up, shoes under." Emma said already knowing what the mountain looked like.

Henry did as he was told with a bit of whining. "Where is Gramps?" He asked when he was done putting everything away plopping on the ground where Neal was sitting on his blanket.

"Hi!" Henry smiled down at him.

"Gaaw!" Neal responded.

"Did he crawl today?" Henry asked scooting back hoping Neal would follow crawling.

"Nope, today we tried talking. And your Gramps is in the shower." Snow bend down and kissed Henry's head and gave him a snack.

"Thanks Gram." He smiled up briefly. "Come on Neal, come here! Come to me."

Emma laughed and sat down on the couch next to her mother receiving a snack herself.

"Hen!" Neal suddenly squealed. Henry smiled.

"Gram I got my nickname to now! It's Hen!" Henry was eager to get his own nickname from his uncle. After all Emma, Snow and David got theirs.

"Good job Neal!" Snow praised, 'Ma!' followed from Neal.

Emma slide down from the couch on the floor. "Yup, that is Hen. He is your nephew." Emma smiled at her son and relaxed against the couch, her mother immediately took this chance and started playing with Emma's hair.

"'Mma!" Henry babbled.

"What did you say?" Snow sat up straight. "Neal say Mama!"

Neal had other plans though. "Emma!" He put his hands in the air waving them around happily opening and closing his fists.

Emma sat there shocked. Carefully awaiting her mother reaction.

"Yes.. That is your sister." She explained like Emma explained 'Hen' as nephew.

Emma turned her head around to see what kind of cloud was hanging above her mother's head. Apparently it wasn't grey, more like pink.

"Your brave big sister." She smiled at Emma.

"Emma." Neal agreed.

"What did he just say?!" David yelled running out with only his pants on and struggling to put his shirt on.


	6. Mine

**Nathalie asked for a one-shot where Neal and Hook compete for Emma's attention or Neal not liking man near Emma because she is his. I kinda tried to combine that by Neal not wanting Hook near Emma and Killian getting a little jealous. I hope you like it! **

* * *

Emma plopped down on her couch. Her couch, she smiled. Her apartment. With Henry. And Killian, but hey, ain't nobody needed to know that.

Killian did help her move though. And sat down next to her now. Placing an arm around her.

"So everything is finished?" Hook asked.

Emma nodded. "Rooms painted and furniture is in. All we need to wait for is the table for in the kitchen.

Emma let her head rest on his shoulder, he kissed her head. She turned her head and gave him a kiss. Killian kissed her back with no hesitation.

"HEY!" Neal came running in. "NO KISSING MY SIS!" The four-year old screamed.

David and Snow where picking up food from Grannies and left Neal here to play with Henry. Apparently Henry was not doing a great job at keeping his uncle occupied.

Neal pushed against Killian's legs to move him away from Emma.

"Emma no kissing man!" His face was scrunched up.

Killian laughed. "It's okay lad, Emma likes being kissed."

Emma blushed and shoved her shoulder against his. "Shut it."

"No. No." Neal stomped his foot. "Emma you can' kiss man" Neal said not pronouncing the 't'.

Emma picked him up and sat him down on her lab. "But I kiss you?" She questioned giving his cheek a kiss.

"Only me." Neal clarified.

Killian huffs. "Not really." He mumbles.

Emma shot him an amused look. "Jealous too are we?" Killian huffs again.

"Emma mine." Neal said as if it was obvious.

"No Neal, I am not yours, I am your sister. Killian is my boyfriend, I kiss him." Emma explained. Hook smiled at that.

"Oh." Neal said thinking about it. "Daddy get kisses too?"

Emma laughed awkwardly at that. "Like you, only your cheek."

Neal nodded agreeing with that.

"What? Do I get a kiss?" Right at that moment David and Snow walked back in. "Henry dinner!" Snow called him.

"Neal thought I only got to kiss him and I was his. I explained him that I kiss Killian too and I was not his."

Snow laughed and sat down on the stool. Neal ran over to her. "Silly boy." Neal giggles at his mother.

"And me too?" David questioned having heard the end of the conversation.

"Well he asked me if I kissed you too, I said I only kiss his cheek, so I will only kiss your cheek too." Emma replied.

David smiled and grabbed Emma's grilled cheese, he was about to give it to her when he bend down and showed his cheek to her. "Please?" He teasingly asked.

Emma kissed his cheek and grabbed her grilled cheese.

David did not really expect it but recovered soon. "I agree with Neal though, no kissing other man."

"Hey!" Killian argued in frustration.

* * *

**Please review or leave prompts, love hearing from you guys! :)**


	7. Photo album

**Lbunny asked for a one-shot of Emma and Henry finding an old book of photo's from Emma growing up in foster homes, and they leaving it on the counter for Snow and David to see. This is what I came up with. I changed it slightly, they don't go hiding. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Emma was looking for her old jacket in the boxes she brought over from New York. She opened another box hoping to find the jacket there, when she realized that this box didn't hold clothes. It was full of old things belonging to her from when she was younger.

She grabbed the little stuffed animal that her first foster parents gave her. Bastards. Giving her this lovely stuffed animal and just toss her out because they got pregnant.

Emma shook her head and was about to go to the next box when her eye fell on an old photo book her last group home gave her with all pictures they could get their hands on from her life.

She stood and sat down on her back and swiped the dust from it. She opened the book and on the first page there was a picture of her Susannah. She was the same age and her only friend in the group home. Her parents had died and her aunt had tossed her away like Emma thought she was for years.

"Mom?" Henry came in the room and sat down next to her. "Who is that?"

Emma first reaction was to close to book and tell it was nothing. But she stroked the little blonde girl in the photo instead. "Me. It was my last group home."

"Oh really! Cool. Can I look?" He asked carefully.

Emma smiled. "Yeah sure." She handed him the book and explained every picture.

"Mom you were really cute when you were little. Especially the one with the stuffed animal."

Emma laughed. "I still have it."

"Really? Can I see? Please?"

Emma nodded and grabbed the little dog from the box and handed it to him.

"You should show this to Gram and Gramps." Henry said handing the dog back.

"I don't know Kid."

"Why not?" He stood up. "They'll love it."

Emma nodded. "Not sure I'll love it." She whispered.

"You let me see it."

Emma thought about a comeback. But her kid was right. They would love.

"I will think about it."

"It's not a bad thing mom. Opening up to them."

Emma looked up at him. "When did you get so wise."

"It's in my genes." He smiled cheekily.

Emma laughed and watched him walk downstairs. She held the stuffed animal to her face and inhaled the smell. The same smell as when she was little, in a weird way it was comforting. But all the smell reminded her off was the bad times in foster homes and group homes.

* * *

"Sure you want to do this?" Henry asked sitting on the couch playing with his phone.

"Yes." Emma said at the island bend over the photo book. "Like you said. They will love it. And I would do anything to see something of your childhood with Regina, it is the same for them."

Emma sighed. But her parents could read between the lines. And knew that her childhood was bad.

When Henry saw the picture of her with a cast on her arm. He assumed she had broken it the way every kid broke their arm. Falling out of a tree, or play house.

Her parents would probably know that was not the reason at all. They would see in the way the picture was taken that it was evidence against her foster parents.

Her parents would now and would ask questions.

But she was going to let them see anyways. Because they never got to see her when she was little. Like she has fake memories of Henry's childhood. This would mean the world to them.

And she was going to let them see her childhood.

She heard the keys jingle in its lock, letting her know her parents were home.

"Come Henry, we'll let them alone, Granny's?" She asked, actually not wanting to be there when her parents found out her childhood was indeed as bad as she hinted sometimes.

"Ice cream?"

"And a hot chocolate." Emma confirmed.

"I'm in."

Emma took one quick look at the picture of her and closed the book holding back tears.

"Home." Her father carried Neal inside, her mother following.

"Hey, we were just going to go actually." Emma said standing up from the barstool.

"Oh, where to?" Snow asked.

"I promised Henry ice cream at Granny's." Emma smiled. "Some mother son time." She quickly added so they won't invite themselves.

"Oh okay." Her mother walked over to the kitchen. "What is this book?"

Emma ushered Henry outside. "Some old book of mine." Emma lied.

Her father had placed Neal in his crib and sat down on a barstool now. "Looks like a photo album."

Her mother opened it and saw Emma. "Oh.. Emma." She looked up but her daughter was closing the door already.

"Bye!" Emma shut the door and ran to Henry. "Let's go." She smiled and placed an arm around her son.

* * *

When she came home later Snow and Charming sat on the couch red eyes from crying.

"Henry why don't you go upstairs and make your homework."

He was about to argue when he saw his grandparents and nodded going off.

"So. Uh," Emma looked down. "Hi." She fiddled with her fingers.

"Hi." Her father said.

"Emma." Snow began. "This is.." Tears forming again.

Emma looked up. Also tears in her eyes not knowing what to do or say.

"I am so sorry." Snow's tears spilled over her cheeks and quickly brushed them away.

Emma looked at them confused. "Sorry?"

"That we put you through this."

Emma didn't know what to say. 'Yeah you should be sorry.'.. 'It's okay.' .. 'You didn't know.'

Emma just looked at them as the tears built up in her eyes.

"Emma we-" Her father began.

"I am sorry." She cut him off. "I can't do this." She was about to turn back to the door and storm off when he father stood up and walked over to her.

He placed his arms around her, one hand on her hand. Holding her close.

Emma couldn't hold it anymore and the tears fell. A sob escaped her mouth. At the sob Snow sprung up and ran over.

She placed a hand on Emma's back rubbing softly. "It's okay, honey." She murmured soothingly.

Emma let her head rest on David's shoulder. "I just…" She hiccups and takes a step back wiping her tears. Trying to compose herself.

Snow takes her hand and leads her towards the couch. "Let's sit down for a minute."

David quickly went to work for some hot chocolates.

Emma sat down and buried her face in her hands. Not daring to look at the book that was laying on front of her on the floor.

Snow kept rubbing her back for comfort. Also as comfort for herself, her daughter let come close and let her comfort Emma.

Snow waited for David to come with their comfort drinks before saying anything.

David sat down on the other side of Emma. Passing them their drinks.

Emma quietly sipped her drink, then suddenly grabbed the book and placed in her lab.

"I wanted you guys to see." Emma whispered.

"To see what?" David asked.

Emma thought about it for a moment. 'the hurt'.. 'the good time she had had sometimes.'

"Me." She replied.

Snow opened the book and watched at the first photo of her and the brown haired girl smiling next to her.

"Me when I was little." She corrected. "This was in my last group home, that's Susannah."

Emma explained all the pictures like she did with Henry, this time it took a while longer. Because it seemed like her mother had an hard time of not crying. And they asked more questions.

They last picture was turned. Henry asked why and she had just said it was a bad memory and there was nothing to see. He had accepted it.

"Why is that photo turned?" David asked. Her parents really wanted to know though.

"You didn't watch it when I was gone."

"Well we thought it was something personal to you. We didn't want to see it without your permission.

Emma sighed and stared at the back of the picture.

"It's a picture of my last day from my third foster home." Emma hoped it was enough for them. By now they all knew that last days weren't pretty.

"Can we see it?" Snow asked.

"I don't know if you really want to.." Emma mumbled.

"Nothing we can't handle." David spoke.

"I doubt that." Emma said taking the picture out if the book.

"Are you sure about this?" Emma asked them.

They nodded.

Emma turned the picture around and held her breath waiting for their reaction.

There was a little girl lying in a hospital bed. Her left eyes was swollen and blue, a cut above her eyebrow and still blood in her blonde hair.

Eyes closed sleeping peacefully. But her arm was in a sling holding it, showing that her collarbone was broken and the blanket was taken of the girl revealing her legs who were bruised.

"This was used as evidence too." Emma whispered. "My foster father was drunk and his wife hadn't come home. Apparently he abused her, and when she didn't come home he used me as his target. They actually were a good home for a couple month. The wife was really sweet and caring. He wasn't involved in me. Until his wife decided to stay with her parents and call the police. When they came to arrest him for what he did to his wife they found me and he was put in jail."

"Serves him right." Snow said angrily through her tears.

"He serves to be hit like he did to other." David growled.

"I'm okay now guys." Emma smiled softly trying to let them now it's okay.

Snow looked at her daughter and hugged her close, David joined her in hugging their daughter.

"Never again." Snow vowed

"Never again." Emma agreed.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing and leaving prompts. I love it!**


	8. Baby

**Guest asked for an one-shot about Neal getting jealous of Emma spending to much time with Snow and Snow calling Emma baby too.**

**Please leave prompts, can be CS too! I think I want to try CS, so leave me something! **

* * *

Neal looked up and watched as his mother cried out happily and hugged Emma.

He had seen his mommy hug Emma before, but this hug was longer. He decided he didn't really like it.

Then his mother stepped back and stared at Emma's tummy. What was so special about Emma's tummy?

He moved a bit on the couch trying to see what is wrong with Emma's tummy.

But his big sisters tummy was fine.

Then his mommy rubbed her tummy! Emma laughed awkwardly and removed mommy's hand. Serves her right! Mommy can't rub Emma's tummy, mommy only rubbed his tummy at night when he had a bad dream or his tummy ached.

Mommy hugged his big sister again. Now he was kind of getting annoyed.

Mommy was supposed to hug him!

Three days later it was still going on. Mommy suddenly hugging his sister and rubbing her tummy. Which Emma complained to. Neal was happy about that.

"I just can't get over it. You're my baby!" Snow smiled happily once again.

Now Neal had enough. Neal was mommy's baby!

"Hey!" He yelled.

Snow turned around in the kitchen and looked over at Neal sitting at the table.

Emma sat at the kitchen island and also turned to her little brother.

"What's wrong bro?" Emma asked.

"No. I not talk to you." Neal spat crossing his arms.

Emma looked lost and turned to her mother. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked Snow.

But she looked as lost as Emma was.

"I am mommy's baby." He pouted.

Snow laughed quietly. Emma at least hid her laugh with a cough.

"Neal, Emma is my baby too."

"NO. I am. And you rub her tummy. You 'supposed rub me tummy." He frowned angry.

Emma placed a hand on her belly. And smiled knowingly.

"I rub Emma's tummy too."

Neal pouted further. "I don't want you to." He said.

"Neal! Stop that! Emma is your sister, and you act respectful to her! You know what sister means."

Neal nodded shamefully. He knew sister meant that it was mommy's other kid. He knew Emma was his sister. And he loved her lots! She let him stay up late and got him cookies. He felt bad now.

"Emma is my baby, so are you. You both are." Snow walked over to her son and crouched down in front of him. "Emma doesn't live with us anymore. But if she had an nightmare I would rub her tummy too."

Emma huffed. "No thanks." She mumbled.

"Do you want to know why I rub Emma's tummy?" Snow asked him.

Neal nodded. "She had a nightmare?"

"No, there is a baby in there." She whispered.

Neal's eyes got big. "No way!"

"Yes! Now please apologize to your sister."

Neal nodded and hopped of the chair running to his big sister who picked him up and sat him on her lab.

"Sorry I got jealous." He pouted tears forming.

"Hey hey, it's okay. No tears." She wiped away a tear that fell.

"Is there really a baby in there?" He asked in wonder looking at his sister tummy.

Emma nodded. "Cool huh?"

"Will the baby come out as little as Rose?" Neal asked. Rose was the newborn baby of Belle and Rumple.

"Yes it will. But it needs to grow a lot more before it is that size."

Neal hold out his hand but pulled back doubting if he could touch Emma's tummy.

Emma grabbed his little hand and placed it on her stomach. "You can't see or feel it now. But in a few months my belly will get as big as Belle's was. And you can feel the baby kick."

Neal's eyes got wide again. "He doesn't hurt you, does he?" He asked protective over his sis.

Emma laughed. "No it won't"

Neal seemed fine with that answer and hugged Emma.

"Emmy?" He asked. "Can you make it big. I want to feel it kick." He smiled big.

Emma laughed and Snow joined the two and kissed Neal's head.


	9. Snow dumped

**StarryAnne asked for a Charming family with OQ snow-fight. I re-wrote this a couple times. Now I'm just gonna upload it. I liked your idea, and maybe I'll do some snow-fights again. Currently working on your second prompt! :) **

* * *

"Emma hurry up, Snow is waiting at Granny's for us."

Emma ran up to her dad putting on her winter coat. "Chill, Henry texted me they weren't there yet too." She said opening the door from the sheriff's station.

"But I still don't want to have your mom waiting." He hold out his arm for Emma to loop in.

"She has Regina and Robin." Emma looped her arm into her father's. "I hate snow." Emma complained.

"Don't be so rude." Her father teased. "Show some respect to your mother."

Emma elbowed him softly. "I wasn't talking about mom. It's freaking cold, and I slip all the time." She says almost falling again, holding tight to her father's arm.

"We are almost at Granny's, I'll treat you on a hot chocolate."

They turned around the corner into the street where Granny's was and the first thing they noticed was a snowball directed at their faces. David ducked in time to avoid Hook's snowball. Emma got hit in the chest by her own son.

"HIT!" Henry yelled out and high-fived Killian.

"Are you okay?" David chuckled.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We need to get them back." She opened her eyes grinning.

David smiled and got down for a snowball and throwing it at Hook who was still laughing. He hit him on the leg.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"You started it my friend!" Emma yelled back hitting her son on his shoulder.

"Mom!"

Snow, Regina and Robin who were sitting patiently inside came outside now. "Starting a fight without me?" Regina smiled. Snow had left Neal with Granny so she could join her family in the fun.

Snow grabbed a snowball and threw it at David who ducked again and the snowball hit Emma instead.

"Mom!"

"Sorry Honey!" Snow called.

"Now you know what it feels like being hit by your own mother." Henry grinned.

Regina took this chance and threw a snowball at Henry and hit him on his head. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit your head.." She apologized smiling a bit.

Henry was getting the snow of his face when Emma ran to Henry with a load of snow in her hands. Henry ran off but wasn't quick enough and got the load of snow dumped on his head.

David by now had walked over to Snow and kissed her cheek.

Robin stood back confused as hell.

"Hey! Don't you dare snow dump my team mate!" Hook yelled and ran to Emma with a bigger load and pushed it into her face.

"Oh!" Emma yelled shocked from the cold. "That. Is. So Cold!" She whined

"I help you warm up." Hook put his arms around her and kissed her.

Emma melted against him.

She pulled away when she felt something cold hit against her cheeks again. She saw that her father had hit Hook on the back of his head and Hook's face was priceless.

"Don't you dare snow dump my team mate too!" David yelled grinning.

Emma laughed too hard to care her father interrupted them.

Henry got a snow ball and threw it at David. "And don't you dare hit my team mate with a snowball!"

But once again he ducked away in time and Snow got hit.

"DAVID!" She yelled out frustrated. She cleaned her face and looked pissed. "Let's go inside and eat." With that she stomped off, David walking after her making up excuses.

Robin nodded. "Crazy people trowing snow in their faces for fun." He muttered following Snow and David inside.

Henry laughed so hard he fell down. Hook helped him up not knowing Henry had a hand full of snow and shoved it into his face.

"Aye Lad! We were on a team!"

Henry grinned again and ran into Granny's for safety.

Regina came up to Emma and Hook and dumped snow on them too. "See you in the diner." She smirked and followed her son.

"Now I'm still cold." Emma whined.

"I could help you warm up again." Hook winked.

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "Let's go eat, Snow Pirate."

"Don't call me by your mothers name, Love!" Killian shoved another hand of snow in her face again and walked inside leaving Emma dripping wet from the snow and cold.

Emma huffed. "I hate snow."


	10. Genoa

**This was the second prompt of StarreAnne. Hope ya'll like it! **

* * *

Hook walked into the station feeling nervous. Most nervous in his life. Well, he was really nervous when he told Emma he loved her. But this topped that.

"Hook?"

This was asking her father permission.

"David."

The 'permission' permission.

"What are you doing here?" David asked.

"Emma has the day off and I thought maybe this would be a perfect time to ask you something." Hook tried to come over confident. He was trying his best not let David see his knees were shaking.

"Ask me what?"

"I wanted to ask you something about Emma."

David got a bit of a sour look. "What about Emma?"

"I love her, more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, trying to make her happy."

David nodded letting him know to continue.

"And I want to ask her to marry me. But I want your permission first."

David smiled. "You're a good man Hook. And you have showed us that many times helping my family, saving Henry, getting Emma back. You're a changed man, you might not like it. But you are not the pirate you were at first. I'm glad you are the man my daughter chose to fall in love with."

Hook smiled. "So…?"

"Of course you can marry her. But if you hurt her."

"I know mate." Killian smiled. "I lose this devilishly handsome face."

David chuckled. "Wouldn't want that to happen now. So treat her good."

Hook nodded and thanked David then left the station, preparing his date with Emma for tonight.

He picked up Emma from her apartment and got to the harbor, Hook borrowed the boat from Leroy.

"I can't believe Leroy has a boat." Emma had laughed.

Now they were sailing, sun setting slowly. Hook hadn't had the courage to ask Emma yet. But left that for the end of the night.

"The wind is turning." Hook complained.

"So?"

"We had the wind from the left side of the boat the whole time, which is perfect. But now it's turning a bit more to the front of us. The wind is slowly going away. And Leroy doesn't have a genoa."

"A what now?"

"Foresail."

"I am still lost." Emma laughed.

"The sail to put in front of the boat. A genoa is bigger than a foresail, and because the wind is falling away a bigger sail would be better." He smiled.

"Wouldn't be heavier too?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but because it catching more wind it doesn't matter."

Emma nodded.

"Let's head back to the harbor and eat?" Killian suggested.

Emma nodded again. "Sure, I'm getting hungry anyways. You sure you can cook in this thing."

"Don't call it a thing, you hurt her." He teased.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I more worried about the food."

Killian laughed. "Of course you are. And yes, I bought mussels. There is a little stove inside were I can cook them in a pan."

"Mussels?! Are you serious."

Hook grinned. "Don't like them?"

"Never tried them, but they look disgusting." Emma shivered.

"They are not disgusting, but you do have to cook them right."

"Oh, and how do you cook them right?"

"I am not giving away my secret recipe. But you'll love them."

Emma smiled and reached up to give him a kiss. "If you say so."

They got back in the harbor and secured the boat. "Why don't we head back to my apartment after dinner?" Emma asked.

Hook smirked. "No, you agreed to sleep on the boat."

"What if it will rain?"

"I won't."

Emma huffed.

"See the sky, there are no clouds, Love."

"Okay, what if I don't want too."

Hook pouts. "Do it for me."

Emma looks at his pout and quickly kisses it away. "Fine."

Hook smiles and gets started on the food.

Emma sees him pouring wine in.

"Put some more in it."

"You want to drown the mussels?"

"They are drowning now anyway, why don't make them drunk?"

Hook laughs and pours more whine in.

After Hook is done cooking he puts everything on the little table inside the boat.

"Wanna come in?" Hook holds out his good hand.

"Wow, it's so small inside."

"You mind?"

"No, I've been in smaller places." She takes his hand and comes inside.

She sees that he put on some fancy dinner look. Emma raises her eyebrows.

"Going all out?"

"For the perfect lady." He kisses her cheek and help her sit down on the couch.

They get seated and Hook holds out a mussel.

"Try."

Emma makes a face but takes it, she opens the shell and got it out.

"Ew. It looks so gross."

"Don't look at it. Just put it in your mouth."

Emma closes her eyes and puts it in. She immediately opens her eyes.

"God!"

Hook grins.

"They are delicious!"

"Told you so."

After they were done eating they cleaned the dishes and sat back on the couch.

Emma rested against Hook's chest.

Hook grabbed her hand and played with her fingers. He kissed her head.

"This was nice." Emma smiled.

"It was."

"I love you Killian." Emma whispered.

"I love you too Emma."

Emma smiled. "Are my fingers that interesting?" She asked.

"Actually, yes they are."

Emma giggled as he stroke her ring finger.

"So pretty. You know what would make them even more beautiful?" He asked.

"What?" Emma smiled.

Hook grabbed a box from his pocket and opened it, showing it to Emma.

"This ring."

Emma gasped. "Killian? What?" She sat up looking at him.

"Emma, I know you are not the romantic type, so I tried to keep it normal." He got the ring out.

"But I wanted to make this special. Us alone together on a boat. Sailing with a sunset. I want to make this special for the both of us. And what better way to end it with one question."

Emma smiled softly. "Yes. I will."

"Hey, I didn't even ask it yet." Hook grinned.

"So ask!"

"Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Emma smiled and nodded, she leaned in and kissed him. "Yes." She breathed when they broke the kiss.

Hook softly grabbed her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"So beautiful."

"It really is." Emma touched the ring.

"Wasn't talking about the ring." He answered cheekily looking at his fiancée.

* * *

_Quick note, I don't know much of sailing only what I've picked up sailing with my parents my whole life. So sorry if I said something wrong! _


	11. A talk with dad

**A guest asked for this chapter, hope you like it! Sorry it took so long to update, but I have vacation now so I'll try to upload more! Please leave some ideas of what you would like to see. Love hearing from you! **

* * *

"Come on Neal, we have to go." His dad called out to him.

Neal grumbled. He didn't want to go to the hospital. Mommy just had her new baby. He had a sister, again. But this one is not as fun as his older sister. He already knew. Because mommy and daddy told him to be careful with her. He didn't have to be careful with Emmy. He could wrestle with her all he wanted and mommy and daddy never complained.

"Come on buddy! Don't you want to see your little sister?"

Neal came walking down the stairs. "No." He shrugged.

"No?" David asked. "Why not."

"Because she is no fun."

"No fun? You haven't even seen her yet."

"Yeah. And you already told me what I CAN'T do with her." He replied. "Everything is about her." He mumbled.

David smiled a bit. "Someone is jealous." He put his hand on his sons shoulder as he crouched down in front of the 5 year old.

"She is little, and we have to be careful with her."

"Yeah you've told me so." Neal stepped back so his father's hand fell of his shoulder.

David frowned.

"Whats up buddy. I thought you liked having a sister, you like having Emma as a sister."

"Yeah but I can wrestle with her! And not everything is about her! 'Do we have enough clothes, do you think she'll like her room?'" Neal quoted his parents. "Everything is about her! You don't even care about me anymore!" Neal stomped his foot on the ground and wanted to run away. But David gently grabbed his arm.

"Neal." He said with so much force, Neal looked up at him with huge eyes.

"We care about you, we love you so much, as we do Emma. And your new little sister. But she is a baby, and a lot of our time will go to her. But we still have time for you, and care for you. When you were born a lot time went to you, and we had less time for Emma. But that turned out okay, didn't it?"

Neal thought about that. He didn't remember when he was a baby and a lot of time went to him. But he does know that Mommy and Daddy spent enough time with Emma these days, and with him.

"Neal, right know you sister needs to be looked after of. Because she can't take care of herself. But we can, as do you." David hugged his little boy. "You can help us look after her. You can even play with her. Just not like you play with Emma. But you can come up with some new games for your sister. Hm?" David suggested.

Neal nodded. "Okay daddy. I'll be her knight. I'll protect her, and play with her. I even can keep away boys!" Neal was really excited now. He could play knight over his sister. This could work!

David laughed. "That's my boy. Do you want to go see her now?"

Neal nodded. "Yeah." He grabbed his jacket. "Oh wait! Let me grab my sword! I can start protecting her right away!" He ran upstairs to get his wooden play sword.

"Let's go daddy! What if some monster came and mommy and 'lil sis are alone! We have to save them!" Neal ran off to his new quest.

David grabbed his jacket too and went after his son. He had to give himself some credit, now his new born daughter had another bodyguard to keep her safe… From boys.


	12. My baby is getting married

**A/N: This one wasn't a request from someone, but I wanted to write this. Kind off a sequel to Genoa. **

**I hope you like it, and please leave reviews! I really love reading them. :)**

* * *

Emma sat by a table in grannies. Waiting for Killian to come. She blushed. Her fiancée.

She heard the door bell. Emma didn't bother look, because Killian went to the toilet. He'd come from the other side.

Now she wished she had looked because…

"Emma!"

Her mother sat down in front of her.

Emma immediately put her hand under the table.

"How was your date with Hook last night?"

"It was really nice actually, who knew I would like sailing." Emma smiled.

"What did he cook you?" Snow asked, eager to know everything.

"Mom… Stop. Every time I go on a date I get interrogated how it went!"

"I'm sorry! But I just really want to know." Snow smiled.

Emma's heart warmed at the idea someone finally cared. Cared enough to ask.

"I know, and it's really sweet of you. But.."

Ruby interrupted them by placing Killian and hers drink on the table. And Emma didn't feel comfortable talking in front of Ruby, which was stupid. Ruby would know anyway, seeing her mother.

Killian came walking back and sat down next to Emma.

Emma grabbed her drink and…

"O MY GOD EMMA!" Ruby yelled out.

Emma was shocked. "What?"

Snow looked at Ruby with the same look. Ruby pointed at Emma's finger, Snow followed the pointing.

"O MY GOD EMMA!" Snow yelled out now too.

Emma blushed and stroke the ring on her finger.

Killian smiled proudly kissing Emma's temple.

"He asked me last night." Emma grinned.

"Now do you get why I ask about your dates." Snow smiled.

Ruby congratulated the couple and left for work.

Snow hugged Hook. "Congrats Killian."

Killian's eyebrows shot up. "You called me Killian, not Hook?"

"It's about time I called you that." Snow smiled at her son-in-law to be.

Snow squealed when she hugged Emma and kissed her cheek. "Oh I am so happy for you honey."

Emma laughed. "Thanks Mom. But I wanted to tell you tonight, so please don't tell David and Henry yet. I want to tell them. We want to tell them." Emma smiled at Killian.

"Yes of course." Snow replied. "Oh!" She squealed again. "My baby is getting married!"


	13. Halloween costume

**So yeah, a few days late, but I had this idea for Halloween and decided to write it anyways. Hope you like it. Oh and please leave some ideas! Can be snowing, CS, if you want to I can add Ruby or anyone to the story, as long as one of the Charming family members is in it! Love reading your reviews, so don't be shy and let me know what you think! :) **

* * *

Snow and Charming dropped off Neal at Granny to babysit and stole Red from her to go to a Halloween party at Rabbit hole.

"Have you seen Emma?" Snow asked Red as they walk down the street.

"Uh yeah she passed by Grannies." Red answered walking a bit faster.

"So? She said she might come to the party too, is she?"

"Uh, no not really." Red really didn't want to lie.

Snow looked at Red. "Red, what are you not telling me."

"She is having her own plans." Red tried to play it off.

"Where is she?" Charming asked, thinking Red acted strange.

"Dwarfs Cottage."

"Dwarfs Cottage?" Charming asked.

"The cottage is here?" Snow asked shocked.

"Well, no. It's a disco here."

"Oh." Snow replied a bit sad.

"I never heard of it." Charming said.

"Some sheriff you are then." Red grinned.

David huffed.

They arrived at the Rabbit Hole. As a group of people came out of the building across the street.

Charming snorted. "Just look at how those women are dressed."

"Hey nothing about that, I used to dress that way." Red teasingly scolded.

"Look at that pirate dressed blonde." Snow said in disgust.

"Snow…" Red winced.

"No." Charming said.

"Emma?!" Snow squeaked.

Emma was laughing as she and half of the group entered the building again, leaving the rest who were smoking.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE WEARING?!" Charming yelled seeing red.

Snow was still to shocked to say something.

Red was actually laughing. "You guys are such parents."

They both turned to her. "What if you had a daughter and you found out that she is wearing a dress that just covers her ass." Snow almost sneered.

"I used to wear that.." Red mumbled.

Charming had enough. "I'm going to get her."

Snow beat him to it though. She was almost on the other side of the street. Charming ran after her.

Red shook her head laughing. "Poor Emma." She turned around and went into the Rabbit Hole.

As Snow and Charming went inside the Cottage where they were met with loud music, Charming immediately grabbed Snows hand.

They looked around and saw the group Emma was with. All jumping around and dancing, having a good time. That wasn't what Emma's parents saw though. Emma in her pirate dress, Killian in his usual pirate clothes dancing behind her. Charming growled, unconsciously squeezing Snow's hand, who placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stand down big boy." She joked.

"Hmpf, let's get her and go home." Charming walked up to Emma. Snow following behind.

"Emma." He yelled out over the music.

Emma turned around and blushed. Killian groaned, he had his hands on Emma's hips, enjoying being this close to her. Interrupted by her parents, the last thing he wanted right now.

"Dad? Mom! What are you doing here?" She yelled back.

"We were going to the rabbit hole when we saw you!" Snow replied, eyeing her daughter choice of clothes.

Emma pulled the dress a bit lower as she saw her mother eyeing the length of the dress.

"Oh, why come here then, you don't even like this music!"

Charming came with his nice tact. "Because of what you are wearing, what the hell is wrong with you Emma?! All the guys can look up your dress without bending down!" The more he thought about it the more worked up he got.

Emma was speechless.

Snow winced at her husband. "What he is trying to say is, couldn't you have found a better dress that covers more up." Snow held a hand in front of her own chest indicating the low cut Emma's dress had.

Emma had heard enough. "Guys! I am 30! I can choose my own clothes!"

Killian grinned at that and kissed Emma's cheek.

Charming had to restrict himself to punch the man.

Snow sighed, "Emma let's just go."

"Why? Because you guys don't like my dress? Go to the bar, have fun, forget about me and my dress." Emma was getting really annoyed now. Can't they just leave it be.

"No. I won't be able to forget." Charming said.

"Emma, you are making a fool out of yourself, you need to learn to respect your body!"

Emma's mouth fell open. "Uhh, Mom? 30, I don't need lessons about that."

"Clearly you do, otherwise you wouldn't wear that dress."

Killian sighed, "Love, just go home."

Emma turned around. "Not you too?"

"Oh no, I like the dress. I really do, mind that your parents do have a point. Other men can look down your dress." Killian eyed the men surrounding the place.

"You didn't mind a minute ago." Emma replied.

"A minute ago I was enjoying my view, then your father pointed out there are more men enjoying this view." He said in disgust.

Emma threw her hands up. "I give up, party is ruined now anyways." Emma grabbed Killian his hand and walked outside, parents following.

Once outside Emma saw her mother still staring at her legs. She tugged the dress down again. "Mom."

Killian and Charming went ahead, both sulking. Emma and Snow followed them.

"Stop looking at my ass!"

"I'm not looking at your ass!" Snow replied in a high pitched voice.

"What are you staring at then?"

"Your legs…" Snow mumbled.

Emma looked at Snow with questioning eyes. "Why…?"

"They are so damn… They are nice."

"Mom are you jealous?"

"No.. Maybe.. I just wish I had such legs."

"Seriously, says the fairest of them all."

"Hey! Not fair." Snow laughed.

"Was that pun intended?" Emma laughed.

"Maybe." Snow said cheekily. "Let's pick up Neal from Granny and have our own little Halloween movie party."

Emma hooked her arm around her mother's arm. "Best idea ever."


	14. Included in the family

**Andria asked for a one-shot where Emma is in labor and David has the find Killian before he misses the birth of his child. Hope you like it! It is a bit longer than expected, but whatever! **

**Leave me some new prompts! I just finished my trainee ship. ( I guess thats what it is called) and I am going back to school. So I might have more time to write :) Leave me something bro, can be anything, as long as the charming family is in it. CS, ST, Snowing, even Red-Snowing. I just found out about that ship, and I love it! Whoops. If you are interested, read traumatizing-emma fanfics on tumblr. So anyways. How are you guys doing? **

* * *

Emma clenched her teeth. She has been avoiding the painful contractions in her huge belly. She stood up the get some water.

"Emma are you okay?" David asked from his behind desk.

"I am…" Her water broke. "Fine…" She placed a hand on her pregnant belly.

"Emma! For the love of god, I already told you to stop working months ago. I knew this would happen." He stood up and ran over to his daughter and placed a hand on her back.

Emma grumbled. "I can work just fine."

David sighed. "Let's go to the hospital."

"No, I just want to finish this last file, then I'm done."

David closed his eyes. "Emma you are in labor, we need to go the hospital."

"But I'll take hours before I can start pushing, I think I have a few minutes before we need to leave."

"I can finish the file for you tomorrow. Hospital now."

Emma sighed but let her father lead her to his car.

"Dad, can you get Killian for me? He isn't answering his phone, I think his battery died and he still doesn't understand how to load the damn thing."

David helped her in a wheelchair and rolled her inside. "Of course darling, I'll find him. Let me call your mother. She'll be there to keep you company."

Emma nodded and waited for her father to call her mom.

After calling Snow, David kissed Emma's head and waved goodbye on his way to search Killian.

David started his car and drove to Emma's apartment to find it empty. He passed Grannies and was on his way to the harbor. "Where the hell are you Jones." He mumbled.

He search all the docs, but the pirate was still nowhere to be found.

He got a message from Snow saying Emma was progressing fast and it would not take long before she could start pushing.

He drove back in town when he saw Killian walking out of Gold his shop.

David stopped next to him. "What where you doing in there?" He asked rolling his window down.

Killian held up a bag. "I bought a stuffed animal for the little pirate. I was hoping to give Emma tonight, are you done working already?" He replied.

David was struck by his gentlemen actions but quickly recovered. "Emma is in labor. She is at the hospital with Snow."

"What?!" Killian almost took off running.

"Hook! Stop! Get in, driving is much faster."

Killian nodded and got in. Wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. "I'm going to be a father." He mumbled in pride but also somewhat nervous.

David smiled. "Yeah. It is the best feeling ever."

Killian nodded and sighed. "I am going to screw this up."

"No you aren't." David said.

"I am a pirate, I am not meant to raise a baby."

"Why not? You have been wonderful with Henry and Neal, you are great with Emma. You are a changed man. Sure you will fail, but every parent does. All that matters in the end is that your family is together and happy." David drove up to the hospital. "Ready to see your offspring?"

Killian smiled. "Thanks dave."

David nodded.

"WHERE IS HE? FUCK! I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!" Emma yelled out.

"He will be there honey, I am here. You can do this." Snow murmured to her daughter wiping Emma forehead with a cold cloth.

Killian ran inside to Emma side, dropping the bag with the stuffed animal on a chair.

David walked inside giving Snow a kiss. Dropping a kiss on Emma's head.

"Thanks for finding him Dad."

"He is family now, and family always finds each other." He smiled down at her.

The doctor walked in. "Ready to bring this baby into the world?"

Emma smiled what unsure.

"That is my queue to leave. I'll go get Henry, he will want to meet his little sibling."

The doctor got everything ready. Killian stroke Emma's head. "Let's do this Love."

Emma nodded. She could do this. With her man and mom with her.

A scream entered the room. Emma blew out a big breath, head falling against Killian's shoulder.

"It's a girl!"

Killian gave Emma a kiss. "Well done Love. Thank you."

While Emma and Killian had their moment, Snow got over to look at her granddaughter. "Oh she is so beautiful Emma." She said with tears in her eyes.

The nurse placed the baby girl on Emma chest. "We always place the child on your chest from 45 min to an hour." She smiled at Emma and the little girl and went to the doctor to help.

Emma stroke the baby's cheek. "Hey baby girl, I'm your mama. And that is your daddy." She looked up at Killian. "She is so gorgeous."

"Just like her mama." Killian replied stroking his little daughters hand. "You are so tiny."

Emma laughed quietly. "They all start out his tiny you know."

"Neal was a lot bigger in my memory."

"He actually was a little bit bigger but really just a little." Snow smiled at her son-in-law. "Do you have a name for her yet?"

They both shook no. "We wanted to see her first and see what fitted her."

"Anything in mind?"

Emma nodded. "Mom you once told me your mother was called Ava, right?"

"Yes indeed." Snow grinned down at her grandbaby and stroke her soft head.

"Now, I am not really fan of namesakes. So, I wanted to call her Avia. So it's still a little bit of a family name. If you are okay with that?" She asked Killian.

"I think it is beautiful, it fits her." Killian replied, looking totally in love with his daughter.

Snow kissed her daughters head. "You don't have to do that Emma but thanks anyway, its lovely."

"Mom!" Henry walked inside with David in tow who was holding a very squirming Neal.

"Mommy!" He called. "Emma had her baby!"

"I know Sweetie." She took him from David.

Henry stood by Killian looking down at his little sibling. "Woah."

"This is your little sister, Avia."

"Hi Avia, I'm Henry." He placed his finger in Avia's hand who curled her fingers around his.

"Emmy." Neal said. "You no baby in your belly anymore?"

"Nope."

"Can I play with her now?"

"I am sorry buddy, we will have to wait for a bit, but when she is a bit older you can play with her." David explained. Neal nodded.

"Welcome to this family." Henry kind of gave her a hand shake with his finger.

She cooed in answer.

"It may be a bit strange but it is the best family ever." Henry whispered.

"And we will always find you." Killian grinned, finally feeling totally included in this weird family.


	15. Wedding dress fitting

**Dgi requested a one-shot were Emma, Snow and Regina choosing a wedding dress for Emma's wedding. This is what I came up with. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"Emma come on!"

"But why?"

"Because it's your wedding!" Snow urged on.

"I want it to be just a simple dress!"

"There is no simple anymore, you live in Storybrooke now." Regina commented.

"This is MY wedding you know." Emma whined.

"Yes, it is your WEDDING!" Snow shot back. "Wedding! You have to dress up a bit."

Emma sighed and came out of the fitting room.

She was wearing a white poofy dress.

"I hate this." Emma mumbled.

Although Snow was feeling the feels, of her daughter getting married. She couldn't help but crack up. She did try to hide it though.

Regina didn't, she was full out laughing her ass off. "You look like… like.."

"Don't you dare say it." Emma growled.

"Okay, this isn't the one." Snow said.

"Like the last 50 also weren't the one." Regina grabbed another dress. "I like this one, try it."

Emma sighed again, but took it.

When Emma came out of the fitting room again, Snow's eyes began to water. "Oh, you look beautiful, honey."

"Told you this one looked good." Regina smiled.

"Thanks Regina." Emma replied.

"This is the one?" Snow asked.

"This is one."

Emma stroke down her belly. "Is it too obvious?"

"Only if you know there is a in baby there."

"Don't I look fat, for people who don't know there is a baby in there."

"Just tell the people you are pregnant. Then you don't look fat." Regina said.

"Regina!" Snow scolded. "Honey, you don't look fat."

Emma looked into the mirror again. Snow came up behind her. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Why am I doing this again?" Emma sighs.

"Because you fell for a damn pirate." Regina smiles.

"Says the one who is married to a thief."

Regina shrugs. "He has good looks."

They all laugh.

"Thanks for coming with us today, Regina."

Regina smiles. "You helped me with my wedding too, it's what friends do."


	16. Coming home

**Oh my god guys. It's so freaking cold! I would love it, if there was actual snow. But no. Holland doesn't do snow... :( Anyways, here is a little bit of family togetherness. Just a normal day, of everyone coming home. **

* * *

Snow closes the door behind her. She takes off her coat and gloves, breathing against her hands.

"Snowing again?" Charming asks.

Snow nodded. "I'm freezing."

The steps out of her boots, and puts them away.

She walks to her closet and takes her long sleeved shirt off and grabs a thick sweater. But before she can put it on two strong arms embrace her. Charming kisses her neck.

"I can help you warm up."

Snow turns around and cuddles up against his chest. "You certainly are very hot." She kissed him.

He hums. "Really?"

Snow nods and laughs softly. "Very, but how hot you may be, I want to put on my sweater."

"Why? I could just hold you forever and keep you warm."

"That sounds lovely." Snow kisses his cheek.

Charming captures her lips again, his tongue stroking her bottom lip. She opens her mouth, letting him explore around.

Snow frees her arms from tucked against his chest and hooks them around his neck.

He picks her up and places her on the table next to their bed.

Snow moans softly as he softly trails kisses to behind her ear. She pulls him back and kisses him again. "How was Neal while I was gone?"

"He is playing in his playpen."

He picks her up ones again and she hooks her legs around him. Snow laughs and hugs him. Charming twirls them around and sets her down. He bends down and grabs Snow's falling sweater and helps her put it on.

"So he was good then?" Snow walks up to the playpen.

"He was a little prince."

"He still is." Snow picks her son up. "Mommy's little prince." She kisses Neal's cheek as she places him on her hip.

He squeals happily seeing his mom again.

The door opens again. "I hate this."

Snow smiles.

"Mom! How can you say that. This is the best time of the year!"

"That is your opinion, Henry. I hate it. Fucking snow."

"Emma!" Snow scolded.

"What! I am sure I have a bruise in my hip now, I fallen twice already!"

Henry laughs.

"Are you okay?" Snow asks worried.

"No! I just told you, I've fallen, TWICE!" Emma takes off her hat. "Oh my god! My hair is frozen!"

Henry grabs a strand of her hair. "Wow! That is so cool!"

Snow laughs now too. "Stop whining Emma."

Emma huffs.

"Hot chocolate is already on the stove." Charming smiles.

"Thanks, Dad." Emma sits down at the island.

"You look cute." He grins.

Emma stares at him.

"You have a red nose, and your cheeks are red too."

"You do look cute." Snow comes over to David passing him Neal and grabbing the hot chocolate of the stove, pouring it in four mugs.

"Guys! Stop it, I don't look cute."

"You do mom."

"Henry… Please don't side with them."

He grins, pinching her cheek. "But it is so fun to tease you."

Emma drops her head into her hands. "I don't look cute."

"Yeaah!" Neal squeals.

"See even Neal thinks you look cute."


End file.
